Wrestlinggodbitch
Kevin Andrew Edwards (born: ), better known online as Wrestlinggodbitch, is a YouTuber who has had an account on YouTube since 2005. His first channel wrestlinggodbitch, is still active and videos are being periodically being placed on there. Kevin also goes on two more YouTube channels called mywrestlingthoughts, were either he or friends talk about wrestling. Kevin08015 is a channel that that was originally going to be a second channel to his wrestlinggosbitch channel but then started to upload Walking Dead episode reviews and now uploads My Top 5 & Movie Reviews. All three channels combines, Kevin has over 415,000 views and over 400 videos posted. Personal life Kevin was born in Mt. Molly, New Jersey and has lived in New Jersey all of his life. He has two older brothers (Frank & Danny) and one younger sister (Becca). He graduated from Pemberton Township High School in 2009. He married his long time Girlfriend on September 29, 2018 and has one child (Evangeline). Kevin also enjoys & lives for music, his favorite artists include Tupac, Biggie, Eminem, The Misfits, Michael Jackson & many more. Wrestlinggodbitch This channel is his original channel where everything got started. He mainly does skits but has expanded to doing Impersonations, Gaming and Vlogs on occasions. types of videos on that channel would be. I Hate, which is videos on things he hates. Action Figure Rap Battle, which is where he take 2 action figures and put them against each other. VIDEOS: I HATE VIDEOS * I Hate My Teacher * I Hated Working at Six Flags * I Hate Rap.... Now a Days * I Hate the Snow & People * I Hate Chris Christie(NJ Governor) * I Hate the Westboro Baptist Church * I Hate "Cool Story Bro"!!! IMPERSONATIONS * WWE Impersonations Part 1 * WWE Impersonations Part 2 * WWE Impersonations Part 3 * WWE Impersonations Part 4 * WWE Impersonations Part 5 * WWE Impersonations Part 6 * WWE Imperosnations: Redone * WWE Impersonations: Redone Part 2 * WWE Impersonations: Attitude Era * WCW Impersonations Pro-Wrestling Rehab * Episode 1: R-Truth * Episode 2: Mr. Kennedy * Episode 3: X-Pac * Episode 4: Chyna * Episdoe 5: Evan Bourne How To Videos * Make a PB&J Sandwhich * Make a Bowl of Cereal * Make a Glass of Chocolate Milk * React when someone is eats your cereal * Make Toast * Perfectly Rap your Headphones Action Figure Rap Battles * Shawn Micheals Vs Rob Van Dam * Mr. Kennedy Vs Kurt Angle * Rikishi Vs Stone Cold Steve Austin * John Cena Vs Jeff Hardy * Kane Vs The Undertaker * Matt Hardy Vs Jeff Hardy * CM Punk Vs Chris Jericho * Sheamus Vs Jamie Noble * JBL Vs The Big Show * Goldust Vs Cody Rhodes * Triple H Vs Ric Flair Habeeb's Corner * Culture * Crappy American Music * Bad Movie Experience * Jersey Shore Sucks * Stop Wearing Tight Pants! * Happy New Years Infidels * Ben Affleck as Batman * Donald Trump as President Monologues * Walking Dead: Negan's Introduction Kevin08015 Kevin08015 is a channel with over 180 videos. On this channel Kevin has 1 main shows that he currently shows. Shows My Top 5 (July 13, 2012 – Present): This is a show where he says his top 5 things in any subject you can think of. this show is broken up into season & a season is usually made in in a one day sitting. This series is only going to 100 episodes. A Movie Review (July 6, 2012 – Present): This is a show were Kevin talks about a movie (mainly older ones then newer) and gives it a review. he bases his review on the awesomeness and the people who are in the movie. he goes on a 5 star rating at the end if the videos (Sometimes 10 stars). Kevin & the Illegal Show (February 1, 2013 – April 12, 2013) (3 Episodes): This show is where Kevin and his friend Jesse talk about weird subjects. There really is nothing holding them back. Random Facts of the Week (September 28, 2012 – October 26, 2012) (3 Episodes): this show was just a show that Kevin said random facts that seemed interesting to him. mywrestlingthoughts This channel was made after Kevin was uploading Wrestlemaina 27 updates on his wrestlinggodbitch channel. videos are rarely being placed on the channel. He used to upload news about WWE, TNA & whatever else was going on in the wrestling community. Sometimes he would post his predictions on PPVs. Kevin has even uploaded a few songs about wrestling. Trivia * His wrestlinggodbitch channel is one of some YouTube channels from 2005 that has videos on it in 2017. * He is a huge wrestling fan. * He is a former Bureaucrat on the YouTube wiki. * His kevin08015 channel was partnered with SocialBlade/Maker Studios. * His cousin is former actor Wil Horneff (Sandlot, Born to be Wild). * He is friends with former actor Jean-Luke Figueroa (Gloria (1999), Music of the Heart). Gallery Kevin & Erica.jpg|Kevin and his Fiancee KEVIN IRL.jpg Kevin15111.png Kevin Edwards 2.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2005 Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers